Thread dies are well known and are used to cut threads on a bar, stud, or pipe, or to repair damaged threads. Typically, the thread die is inserted into a handle that includes an opening or socket for receiving the thread die and one or more set screws to retain the thread die in the socket. This configuration has worked well for years, but it can be inconvenient when different size thread dies are required. In addition, the set screws can become loose, allowing the thread die to fall out of the socket.